Unfinished
by butteRflyBlissDreams
Summary: Just as usual the O'Connells are in for a typical life threatening action packed adventure. This time new friends and foes tag along. In the midst of it all is orphan Regina attempting to find her true identity. First time writer, please read and review.


-1**Note: I do not own the Mummy or any of its characters. Any characters not found in the film series are a work of my imagination.**

* * *

_"I want some...shoes...perfume...???? No, a necklace, oooh, look at that watch. Oh __look that's really nice Reggie. It would look so nice on you," said the tall blonde to her __brunette shopping companion. _

_"Yes, I agree it is nice, but I prefer having daddy at home, not in the hospital. He would have a major heart attack if he saw me in that. So perhaps we should let someone else buy this...this how should I put it... uuuh...vulgar outfit."_

_"Fantas... I mean, uuh vulgar outfit," quickly replied Aimee Dinehart in an attempt to agree with her cousin while enviously eyeing the vibrant red dress._

_Regina Dinehart was fast at reading facial expressions and she noticed how much her cousin wanted that hideous dress. Regina rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, she felt so sorry for her poor little rich cousin._

_She had a change of heart and said, "Oh you mean the red dress, oh that one is so tasteful. Here I was thinking you meant the green dress, now that one is a disaster."_

_Just then a girl holding the dress overheard Regina, quickly dropped the dress and shamefully walked away. Regina and Aimee looked at each other and laughed so hard that others shopping turned around. The silly cousins, however, did not mind. Regina was happy that her cousin was now going to be happy possessing that dress. And Aimee was happy that her cousin approved of her latest purchase._

Regina couldn't help but smile at that distant memory. She couldn't help but smile at her

cousin's shallowness. That minor defect of course didn't matter, Aimee was the best cousin,

and the only real family she had left.

Her father had just passed away two months ago, and she missed him so. Regina had

nothing left in France, off to England she went. Her father left her in the custody of an aunt.

Apparently her deceased mother had a sister.

As far as she knew her mother had been an only child. Regina was not upset, she was just

shocked her mother would keep such information from her. Or perhaps her mother had

mentioned that she had a sister. Regina couldn't remember ever hearing stories about having

an aunt. Then again she was only six years old when her mom died. Yet Regina knew that

she would remember this Aunt Mary if her mom had mentioned her. Well enough of that

mystery, right now she was just glad she had some one other than Aimee to call family.

Not that Aimee was not good enough, in fact Aimee had offered to take her in. Regina

openly refused the offer because Aimee was a married woman now, and although Regina got

along with her cousin-in-law Hal Clarkson, she did not want to intrude in their marriage.

So as she sat waiting at the train station, Regina couldn't help but wonder about this aunt,

Mary Nader was her name. And apparently Regina had two cousins, Scarlet and Venus

Raya. The more she thought about her estranged family, the more nervous she became.

_What if they didn't like her, or what if she didn't like them? What if they were mean? What if they did not want her? What if...?_

All these assumptions prevented Regina from realizing how fidgety she had become. She

was popping her fingers and rapidly tapping her foot on the floor. She did not even

notice the handsome man sitting next to her. She failed to realize the hot cup of coffee next

to the man's foot, that is until she accidentally tipped it over and awoke to a big splash of hot

coffee.

The man quickly leapt from his seat. He cursed a little but that was because the coffee was

scalding hot and his leg had gotten burned a little. Thankfully the boots he was wearing

protected his feet. It could be worse, he could have gotten severely burned had he not leapt

in time. After enough stomping and shaking, did Alex O'Connell realize there

was a beautiful green eyed girl next to him repeatedly apologizing for her clumsiness.

Regina could not believe she had just done that. _What was she five years old? _How

unhappy her mother would be if she knew her daughter was off tapping and fidgeting in her

seat like a lunatic, and not sitting like a lady, patiently waiting.

"Sir I am so sorry. Are you badly burned? It is all my fault. How can I make it up to you?

I can get you another cup. I don't know what I was thinking, I must have been dozing off,

or..."

"Dozing off, more like a streak of lightning with that tapping," Alex interrupted.

To this Regina quickly jerked her head in embarrassment.

"Look lady it's ok. Just be careful next time, alright. You know especially when you're out

here all alone," replied Alex, all while closely regarding the beautiful girl before him.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

All of a sudden approaching her were three women ready to hug and kiss her. Just as she turned around to reply to the upset man, she noticed that he'd disappeared. And just like that he was gone.

So this was it, these must be her infamous aunt and cousins.

"Oh my goodness child, I can recognize you a mile away. You look just like Annie, come hear and give your aunt a hug," exclaimed an excited Mary Nader.

"Wow Mary she really does look like you, you sure she's not yours?" asked one of Mary's

daughters jokingly.

"It is so nice to meet you Aunt Mary," replied Regina.

"Oh honey forget any formalities. Call me Mary, aunt sounds so old. I want you to meet

your cousins, Scarlett and Venus."

Quickly one of them rushed to hug Regina.

"Welcome home Regina, I'm Venus. I'm so happy to see you safely here," said the young

one, Venus.

"Well, welcome to the Raya family." replied Scarlett as she held Regina in a warm embrace.

Despite the cold expression on her face, Scarlett was a nice girl and she conveyed it with a

bright smile.

"Alright hun, I think all your luggage is in the car. Ready to go?" asked Mary.

Regina took one last look at the lonely station. She looked up into the sky. _Wish me luck mom and dad._

"Yes, yes I am," this time Regina smiled and confidently replied to Mary's question.

**Last note: Well that's it for now, hope you liked it. Feel free to make any suggestions. Bye for now.**


End file.
